


Birthday Snow

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Snow wasn't coming to Jorvik this year, or so the weathermen said... Delfina belongs to sso-delfinis on tumblr.





	Birthday Snow

The snow didn’t come to Jorvik this year. According to the weather bureau, there would be no snowfall at all on Jorvik, save for the eternal snow in Dino Valley. Upon learning this news a few days ago, Delfina had been immensely disheartened. No snow… she guessed that her birthday wouldn’t be as good this year. 

“Maybe I should just go live in Dino Valley,” she told Fjalar, her dark bay North Swedish horse, as she fixed up his girth before taking him out for a ride.

The first thing Delfina noticed, apart from the lack of snow and the fact that Christmas decorations had been put up, was a sleigh with several reindeer in front of it. Inside the sleigh was a strange little man, or a creature that looked a lot like Chaun, the leprechaun who came with the rainbows.

“Ho ho,” said the little creature. Delfina frowned at it in confusion while Fjalar sniffed him, nostrils flaring. Delfina caught a word from him. _Snow_.

“Why do you smell like snow?” asked Delfina. She hoped that that wasn’t a weird question.

“Where I come from, there is snow,” said the creature. “But not here.”

“Yeah, I know, the weatherman says there won’t be any snow this year,” said Delfina.

“Well, of course not. You didn’t think of snow when you drilled for oil in the Everwind Fields, did you?” said the little gremlin thing. Delfina bristled.

“That wasn’t me,” said Delfina, acid in her tone. “And I tried to stop the people who were doing that. In fact, I did stop them.”

“Oh. Well then, the snow still isn’t coming to Jorvik,” said the leprechaun. “So Jorvik will have to come to the snow.”

“What do you mean?” asked Delfina. “I know I could go to Dino Valley, I’m headed there now.”

“Different snow,” said the leprechaun. “Not so cold.”

“Okay,” said Delfina, still very much perplexed.

“Get in the sleigh,” said the leprechaun, gesturing behind him.

“Are you sure my horse will fit?” asked Delfina, furrowing her brows as she looked at the rather full back of the sleigh.

“Magic, it’ll work,” said the leprechaun with a wave of his tiny clawed fingers. Delfina shrugged, and Fjalar stepped into the sleigh.

One magical sleigh ride later and they were there, Delfina and Fjalar stepping down from the sleigh. She grinned. This was beautiful. There was snow everywhere, a giant ice slide leading down to the most picturesque Christmas village, even an aurora borealis in the air. And snow still sprinkled down from the sky, getting caught in Delfina’s hair and in Fjalar’s thick coat of fur. 

Still grinning, Delfina slid down the slide on Fjalar, laughing in delight once she got to the bottom. She skated on the snow, using a horse rather than a pair of ice skates, crashed into snow banks, and had a lot of fun frolicking around in the snow on the back of her faithful horse companion. She built snowmen, made snowangels, even took part in a snowball fight with a group of other people. Everyone was laughing and smiling, even the people who’d found themselves knees-deep stuck in a snowdrift.

And, at the end of all of that fun, Delfina could go to the little café that had been set up, where she warmed her hands around a mug of the most delicious hot chocolate she’d ever tasted and nibbled on gingerbread and candy canes that had been created by the little leprechauns who appeared to run everything around here.

Delfina didn’t want to go back to Jorvik, but she had to. And so it was that, with a sad smile, Delfina waved goodbye to the Christmas village as the sleigh flew back over it on its way back to Jorvik. But she promised to return tomorrow. She returned every day for the next few days if she had the time, needing to be in that winter wonderland to be happy. And every time, Fjalar accompanied her, for her noble steed loved the snow just as much as she did.

On the morning of her birthday, though, Delfina had to pull the blankets tighter around herself when she woke up. She shivered, wishing that she could get warm. It was so cold today, just like it had been in years previous when snow had coated every inch of Jorvik. But there would be no snow this year. The weathermen had said that there wouldn’t be, and they were almost always right.

Eventually, Delfina managed to pull herself from her warm bed, where she answered the many birthday texts on her phone and pulled on warm clothing to wear while she trotted to the mailbox to fetch the inevitable birthday mail. It was always something that she looked forward to, so she was already grinning when she set foot outside onto the snow-covered ground. Delfina gasped as she finally actually looked outside, for she hadn’t looked out of any of the windows, the curtains having been drawn last night to keep the chill out.

It was actually snowing. There weren’t any snowflakes drifting down at the moment, but the powder on the ground was fresh, and coated everything. It even coated the mailbox, and fell off when Delfina opened the lid to fetch her mail, which had also received a fine dusting. She felt sorry for the poor mailman.

Delfina took her mail inside and quickly read through it, but she put it down and returned outside after only skimming the letters and birthday cards. There was snow outside, and she fully intended on making the most of it.

The snow clumped around Fjalar’s hooves and got caught in his luscious mane and tail as the two of them galloped through the snow. More snow also got caught up in Delfina’s hair, and the wind froze her face, but she couldn’t help but laugh and grin. The snow had arrived to Jorvik, just in time for her birthday. No matter what her other presents were, or what any of her friends or family had planned for her, this was the highlight of her day and would forever be the best birthday present Delfina had ever received. Maybe it was some druid magic, maybe it was just the weathermen having got it wrong, but the timing was impeccable.

It was only just beginning, but this was already the best birthday ever.


End file.
